tolasfandomcom-20200213-history
Fist of Iragar
The Fist of Iragar is a warship in the service of the Okarthel Navy. It is of an experimental make and is purported to be the first of a new generation of warship. Design From bow to stern the Fist measures almost eighty metres with a beam just shy of twenty. Despite its generous size the Fist appears smaller than other ships of its class due to it's lack of masts. The Fist's hull is crafted of a seemingly singular sheet of the finest steel, a key feature which renders it all but invulnerable to the dangers of the abyssal spawn which prowl the waters of the Dividing Sea. The Fist's unique propulsion system manipulates the water around the ships hull, removing the need for sails or a rudder. It also enables the Fist to make unusual maneuvers and to accelerate quickly and without regard for weather. This is all made possible by the Fist's armoured heart, the chamber which houses the magical apparatus needed to pilot the ship. The central chamber is heavily insulated to protect the sensitive devices inside, with a good deal of its interior being devoted to divination tools which are vital to navigation. The primary obstacle to the production of other such ships is their reliance on a magical power source. Although the mightiest magic users could propel the ship, no mortal has the endurance to do so over the course of even a relatively short voyage. At present the ship is powered using the stockpile of crimson-gems taken from the materiel of the Seethe-Tenshackle forces. Development The Fist of Iragar was designed by engineers of Houses Karifmar and Iragar, based on blueprints pilfered from G'yass. The designer's vehemently deny this, asserting the ship is purely the product of dragonborn ingenuity. When the ship was first proposed it was put forth as a bid to replace the flagship of House Iragar. The bid was challenged by the senior shipwrights of the house who had produced the previous flagship. The senior shipwrights commenced the construction of their own design, named Iragar's Fist, intentionally chosen to provoke their competitors. Work rushed ahead on both ships but the engineer's of the Fist stuck closely to the Sirithi design. Upon the completion of the two warships they were inspected by the head of House Iragar. Lord Iragar did not ponder long and sided with Iragar's Fist, noting that the design of the Fist of Iragar was too austere, lacking many basic amenities and comforts befitting a flagship. He contrasted this with the lavish design of the Iragar's Fist, whose extravagant design had it towering above any standard ship of the line, even featuring a throne and arena upon it's upper deck. Crew The Fist is captained by the capable and steely Remo Iragar Okarthel, under those watch it prowls the narrow. Remo's first mate it Kuut Artyn Okarthel, previously the captain of his own ship, he who requested a station aboard the Fist so that he might investigate the disappearance of his brother Duulo. Category:Okarthel Category:Vehicles